


i may have lost (but i won you)

by hopeso



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, but she just wants to impress chaewon, hyejoo is a sore loser, just fluff, kind of ooc but haha rmbr that loona bowling live, so fucking soft, soft 2am videogame tingz, squint for yeorim, they’re playing super smash bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeso/pseuds/hopeso
Summary: Hyejoo isn’t a sore loser, at least as far as Chaewon knows.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148





	i may have lost (but i won you)

“No — fuck! This isn’t fair! You have Meta Knight!” 

Chaewon heard Hyejoo protest for what must have been the twentieth time, which was closely followed by a cackle on Yeojin’s part and a nudge on Yerim’s. 

“Choose better, next time.” Yerim teased, much to Hyejoo’s disgruntlement. Yeojin followed quickly, rolled her eyes irritatingly “Play better, next time.” 

Chaewon laughed at the two as a pout formed on Hyejoo’s lips, and she proceeded to mash buttons even more furiously than before.

Chaewon’s lives had long run out, so she had simply resolved to watch the other girls play in relative silence. 

It was a wonder how she had lost so quickly, by simply falling off the stage on her own accord. What made it more embarrassing was that she had been using Kirby, but she supposed everybody had their faults.

(In fact, she always used Kirby, due to that one time Hyejoo had pointed to the screen, laughing as she poked Chaewon’s cheeks ‘He looks like you!’ she had said, and the rest of the girls had nodded excitedly, so now she felt emotionally attached to the avatar.)

It was clear enough that Hyejoo was fighting a losing battle for their team, seeing as how she only had one life left and Yeojin and Yerim were both on two, not to mention the fact that it was two against one.

“Ha, take that, Hye!” Yeojin cried triumphantly as Hyejoo’s avatar was blasted off the screen for the final time, courtesy of Yeojin. The end title proceeded to flash across the screen, declaring Yeojin and Yerim as the winners.

It wasn’t particularly surprising, especially as Chaewon was horrible at Smash anyway and having her on your team was basically a death sentence. 

Despite this, Hyejoo’s shoulder’s sagged, and she drew her knees to her chest and crossed her arms, not before throwing the controller to the ground theatrically. “Rematch.” she demanded, eyes narrowed as she squinted at the other team.

As if on cue, Haseul poked her head out from around the corridor, hair disheveled and eyes half lidded from sleep. “No, no, no. No rematches. No more playing. It’s  two am.” she said, exasperated as she walked over, hands at her hip “You four will pack up your game, and go to sleep, like  _everyone else is_. Okay? Good.” 

Yerim pouted, “But mom, I don’t want to be like everyone else!” she called to the older’s retreating figure, and her response was met with a door being closed rather softly. 

Behind the door, a muffled Hyunjin screamed “Go the fuck to bed already!” and Yerim, bless her heart, had already started shutting down the console, albeit a little sadly, slotting her controller in its spot.

Yeojin turned to stick her tongue out at Hyejoo, rolling her eyes to the back of her head immaturely and flashing a shit eating grin.

The girl in offence scowled blackly, putting her own controller away, looking as if she wanted to kick Yeojin in a fashion very similarly to how her own character was kicked off the screen.

Chaewon hummed as they finally shut down everything, Yerim dragging a rather smug Yeojin into her room. 

This left Hyejoo and Chaewon alone in the living room, all lights shut off, the only illumination the gentle light of the lampposts outside.

Hyejoo was still in the same position, hugging her knees to her chest, bottom lip jutted out in a dissapointed pout, though Chaewon didn’t know if she was aware of it.

She gently ruffled the younger’s hair in a show of affection. And perhaps she had long stopped considering Hyejoo part of the maknae line, especially since the said girl usually acted far older than she really was, and in fact, was decidedly intimidating, but it was the thought that counts.

Right now, however, Hyejoo looked like a child who had been cheated out of a lolly.

“Hyejoo-ah, it was just a game, we have to sleep now,” Chaewon said softly, tugging at her arm gently. The former looked up at her, and Chaewon knitted her eyebrows as she saw  genuine upset in the other’s eyes. 

Hyejoo was not a sore loser. When faced with defeat, she’d jokingly accuse the other’s of cheating, or throw a fake tantrum. (Usually to mock Yeojin, who once had a  _real_ tantrum, something that the other girl had never let her forget)

Chaewon had also seen,  _respected_ the other for pulling through losses outside of their little gaming world, such as when Hyejoo almost lost her chance at performing that cover stage, and the younger had stayed up late at the practice rooms for hours, fighting hard for her place back. The sheer determination and resilience was admirable. 

For Hyejoo to be dissapointed over something so simple as a friendly video game match? Chaewon was concerned. There was obviously something else going on behind the scenes. She sat next to the other imploringly, gaze soft.

“Hyejoo? Are you sad?” she murmured, slowly massaging the other’s back. She smiled a little as a blush seared Hyejoo’s cheeks as she turned to look, eyes locking with the older’s. 

“What’s wrong?” Chaewon said, taking the eye contact as a good sign “You’re not usually affected by this. If it was Yeojin I can-“

“It wasn’t Yeojin.” Hyejoo cut off hastily, shaking her head “She’s dumb ... but ... I know she means well,” 

Chaewon nodded understandingly, letting a comfortable silence engulf the two as she kneaded her hands into Hyejoo’s shoulders still, feeling the other relax under her touch.

“What was it, then?” she asked after a little while, concern touching her tone. At this, she heard the other mumble something under her breath. And she tilted her head encouragingly.

“It was you,” 

Abruptly, Chaewon drew away from her, taken aback. Hyejoo turned red, realising how it sounded “No! It wasn’t your fault, except it kind of was? No it was mine! I just wanted to, I guess, show you how good I was.” she said, last part mumbled. 

A long silence.

Chaewon stared at her, for what felt like hours, delighted smile slowly beginning to stretch across her face.

_ Show her how good she was? _

“You wanted to impress me.” she asked softly, thought it sounded like more of a statement. Warmth was flooding her chest.

“No! Yes? Let’s not talk about this anymore,” Hyejoo said quickly, pink cheeks fading as she fell back on the couch. 

Chaewon stood, smiling down affectionately “You’re so cute,” she teased, leaning on the arm rest, and Hyejoo rolled around so as not to face her, her tall figure could just barely fit the sofa, “Unnie,” she protested, obviously still embarrassed, covering her face. 

“Alright, alright,” Chaewon said, gently pushing Hyejoo’s legs off of the couch “We have to go to bed now,”

“ _Unnie_.” The other repeated, firmer this time as she sat up, rubbing her eyes, tone whiny. “I’m not tired.”

“Yes, you are.” Chaewon giggled. It was a rare moment to see Hyejoo like this, it was endlessly endearing, even if it was currently way too late — or early, for anybody to be up.

Like a toddler, Hyejoo adamantly huffed “Carry me to bed then,” she demanded, arms outspread, hands making grabby motions as if she could be picked up and simply cling to Chaewon, knowing full well that the older girl did not have the strength to do so.

Using her Sooyoung imitation (something she had been perfecting ever since the older girl had done the same to her) Chaewon scolded the other in response “Up. Now. I’m not going to be the one to drag your sorry asses to practice tomorrow so you better go to bed  now or I’ll  whip you.”

Hyejoo threw her head back, laughing, even if both of them knew it really wasn’t that funny.

Chaewon grinned back, satisfied.

A comfortable silence, before nudging the other “You only have to take like, twenty steps.” she deadpanned when it became clear that all Hyejoo was going to do was curl up into a ball, though the effect was ruined when she realised her lips were tugging into a smile, and Hyejoo had seemingly noticed too, because she returned it by shooting her a small smile back, but then frowning exaggeratedly “Twenty steps is way too much.” she whined softly.

At the sceptical look that followed, the younger slowly got up from the couch, throwing herself against Chaewon for support and clinging onto her, much to the surprise of the other girl. “Unnie, carry me,” she rasped out again, leg linking with Chaewon’s, head propped on the other girl’s shoulder as exhaustion finally caught up to her. 

Chaewon laughed softly, letting the other girl lean against her as they made their way down the corridor, quietly creeping into their shared room so as not to wake the two sleeping figures in their bunks.

It was in bed, arms wrapped around Chaewon’s waist, head buried into her hair, that Hyejoo decided that maybe losing could be a good thing sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> gaywrongs fucking kudosed this fic i’m vibrating motherfucking gaywrongs hold on i’m fainting


End file.
